kidzofmanycousinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: SAD
Soda And Detectors 'Heros' Tiffany Marley Dakota 'Villians' Tracy Candace 'PLOT' ''''This mission was interupted and nobody knows exactly how it ended' ﻿"Are the onions ready for this operation" Brittany wanted to know. Candace and Brittany hsave been in a farm field all day trying to find hundreds of onions to use as bait. They seemded to be proud of there job, anyway. Candace was putting the last bag in a large truckl drove by Tracy. Turning the100 bags to teen nation Tracy arrrives at the front gates when she comes across Marley in the way. Marley didn't move an inch staring at her truck for a mminute. Although it is going to be a bad idea Tracy moves up a little. "I'm not letting you get those onions to the gates now back it up freak" Marley yelled. "GET OUT OF MY WAY DORK NOW" Tracy yelled even louder. Marley resisted the urge to fight and ignored her.Thus, Tracy moved forward now less then 10 feet in front of her and turned the truck off getting out. What Ytacy had no idea of is that a ton of Kidz were in her way already inside the gates. Marley explained to her she is bnot her only problem when almost getting beaten up. Holding Marley over her truck she demands her to leave instantly. "I mean you no harm Tracy and I certainly dont wanna get on your bad side" Marley said. She was then tucked under her arm forced to explain why she is wanting a fight. She didn't all she wanted to do is prevent the Teenagers from getting the mission started. After having a fight, laying on the ground at her feet Marley simply explained to her that she is making a huge mistake but Tracy showed no appreaciation. '"You piece of junk had better get off our property or I will have to...." 'Tracy said being inturrupted. '''"We cant let you go through, anyway so might as well turn that truck of junk around freak" Madison yelled from the top of the walls "Sorry it so long Marley but we are ready to ruin their operation again". Marley stood up and proceeded to run the other direction to the truck and dismantle it. Tracy cound'nt keep her eye off of the kidz up on the wall giving Marley her opportunity to crash it all down. The engine started and quickly she turned around screaming at her in order to get out but Marley showed no appreciation eatheir. "GET MY TRUCK BACK NOW KID OR ELSE" Tracy yelled. Tracy jumped out of the way just in time for her to drive the truck right into the walls and open the gates. Candace arrived instantly and used her blow horn to ask what is this alll about. Everyone closed their ears because she is a loud person. After the whole group was quiet she looked at her friend and she explained that the kidz are stopping her from entering their base. "I see what the trouble is now" she said puuting the horn away "Proceed to give the unions to the kidz they can chop them all untill finished". "WHAT" Tiffany yelled "NO" "Did I ask you if you wanted to now get down here and grab a bag Tiffany" Candace yelled in her horn "All of you down here now come on" Mainly we wont give in to their rules but Candace will not tolorate our behavior and we are listening to her only because she is the scariest teenager of them all. All kidz filed in front of her ready to have a bag of unions to cut. We were sent to a small field with our unions and chop them all with no breaks from starting to ending. "I hate them all but if one of the teenagers is just naturally in every way mean and we all know her name" Marley said sitting down. 1 HOUR LATER Candace arrives to the kidz examining what they have got done and was not satisfied at all. They berely did anything in the hour they had. "Tut tut tut" she said " i guess I need to stay here untill you all are done because I wannna see somthing finished today". Tiffany wisered to Marley "She is such a witch, so mean and crule". "Imagine being related to her" Marley wispered back "It can be worse" Tears came down their eyes from the steam. She took out her horn and yelled in it causing the 2 to shut up and continue while she was monitoring them sitting on a parge rock. The sun was burning hot and the unions were burning their eyes real bad and yet they were nnot going to be leaving anytime soon. Meanwhile, in a bush nearby hidding was another kid who was supposed to get her friends back. The kid was Dakota. She knew about the unions and everything. "Hey a kid is located in the bushes and I am going to drag him or her out if its the last thing i do" Candace yelled just enough for Dakota to hear. "Sorrry about ruining your little evil party but I am here to take my friends back so we will be going now" Dakota said out of the bushes. Tracy and Candace both grab her arms dragging her to the truck. Once they got their Dakota was tied up from neck to heels and carried inside the gates by both of them. "I have to go get her they are mean to us but Dakota is in trouble" Marley said "Tiffany I need you". Tiffany and Marley leave the aera in search of their friend Dakota. Only teenagers know what they will do to her. Tiffany climbed the ladder they were so stupid to keep out while inside. Marley went into the front and opend the door with the code she stole from Candace a while back. They both got inside safe and wanted to hide from them both so taking the tunnel they instaled underneath that leads strait to vthe prisons in witch they took Dakota. All of sudden in a moment an extreamly bright light shines in thier eyes and causes both to be very confused and didn't know where to go in witch causes an interuption in our mission. END TRANSMISSION {Sort of} Category:Operation